


Honey

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [26]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: It’s not as though Evie hasn’t thought about it before.





	Honey

“Well, aren’t you a pretty one?”  
  
Evie smiles, like she’s taking the bait.  
  
Pearl’s gaze is warm, but calculating. “I can certainly see the resemblance to your brother.”  
  
“Can you, now?” Evie holds perfectly still, even as a shock of surprise rolls through her; she’d had no idea that Jacob had met with Pearl Attaway, or that her fool of a brother had alerted her to the fact that he had a sister.  
  
God, does she know Evie’s an Assassin? Because Evie suspects Pearl may have Templar ties and that would be incredibly bad.  
  
“Oh yes,” Pearl says lightly, “He’s quite helpful, Jacob. I had a very aggressive competitor who was giving me and my business terrible trouble, and he…” She smiles benignly, enigmatically. “Well, Jacob rather helped me get a leg up on him, shall we say?”  
  
Evie smiles wider, tries to put as much sweetness into it as she can without it looking unrealistic. This can work if Pearl believes that Evie is simply Jacob’s gentle, unassuming, aspiring-businesswoman sister. She’s already concocting an elaborate lie in her head to explain this away.  
  
“Jacob’s always been into more… Physical pursuits,” Evie says carefully. “My interests lie in business.”  
  
Pearl does look good and intrigued. She raises her glass to her mouth, eyes still fixed firmly on Evie, and takes a long sip. When she’s done, there’s a small, coy smile on her lips. “Do you now?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Well,” Pearl drawls as she sets her glass down neatly on the table. “I can appreciate an enterprising young lady.” She scoots a little closer to Evie, folds her left arm on the back of the couch, and leans her head on her hand with an expression of interest. “So, what is your business, exactly?”  
  
And so Evie spins the story she’d planned earlier, about how she means to manage a restaurant, and _prays_ as she does that Jacob hasn’t unintentionally sabotaged her by telling Pearl about them and what they actually do for a living.  
  
As she talks, Pearl watches with sincere attention, a small, strange little smile on her lips all the while. Evie can’t tell if it’s just a regular expression of hers, or if maybe Pearl’s amused because she’s figured out this is a ruse and is waiting for Evie to catch on as well. She doesn’t interrupt, doesn’t nod or really move at all, except to take a sip from her glass.  
  
Evie doesn’t want to talk herself into a slip-up.  
  
But she’s wondering if Pearl’s onto her, and she’s heard that this isn’t a woman one wants to cross.  
  
She’s nearly at the end of her spiel and then, for the first time in minutes, Pearl does something, and it’s beyond the expected: She idly reaches up and plucks a loose curl of Evie’s hair and pushes it back. “Oh, keep going dear, didn’t mean to distract you,” Pearl says mildly.  
  
Evie swallows. “That’s it, really.”  
  
“Fascinating.”  
  
And Pearl scoots a little closer to Evie on the couch.  
  
Now, Evie’s always had a healthy sense of personal boundaries, and that sense was further cultivated by her father’s insistence that every inch closer a person came made it easier for them to drive a knife through her ribs. Pearl, she thinks, is unarmed- a quick visual scan shows that the only place she could be hiding a knife is under her skirt, and she won’t be able to get to it without Evie noticing first.  
  
Still, Evie’s shivering a little bit, because apart from Jacob she’s not accustomed to having anyone else this close to her. Especially not other women.  
  
Especially women with a presence like Pearl’s.  
  
Pearl calmly reaches out and touches Evie’s arm. “I think you’ve quite the idea, Miss Frye,” She purrs, “And enough drive to make it work. I’d be more than happy to support you in your… Endeavors.”  
  
Evie’s smile is strained, if only because she’s just detected that Pearl’s intention may not be to intimidate. It may be something else entirely.  
  
She’s watched Jacob flirt with enough women to know what seduction looks like.  
  
But what does she _do?_  
  
Evie’s not at all proud to admit it, but one thing Jacob’s always bettered her at was seduction. She strongly suspects it’s because her father, being- well, her father- was unable to appropriately teach her without some sort of awkwardness and reluctance. Jacob, on the other hand, has a gift for getting people into bed.  
  
Right now, that _Pearl_ is making the first move is incredibly fortunate, because it suggests that her attitude up until now has been the result of a _sexual_ interest, not a suspicion of Evie’s true motives, and this is something she can use- assuming she can figure out the appropriate response.  
  
Should she be eager?  
  
Should she be modest?  
  
Should she be playful?  
  
Thinking of what Jacob would do isn’t helpful. Evie can picture it just fine, that’s not the problem; it’s that his personality is too different from hers. He would do his usual devilish grin and maybe make some suggestive remark, with a confidence that would win Pearl over. What makes Jacob so good at seduction, recreationally or professionally, is that he’s good at responding to the little nuances in peoples’ expressions and body language. He can very easily discern what words and actions, in what intensity, will produce the best reaction.  
  
Evie is not as good at it, and in moments like this, she dearly wishes she was.  
  
She takes a deep breath and says, with a smile she hopes is pleasant and suggestive rather than tight with barely concealed reluctance, “Thank you, Ms. Attaway. I… Look forward to working with you further.”  
  
God, that came out better than she could have hoped. It _sounded_ right, at least.  
  
And Pearl doesn’t seem horrendously offended or disappointed, which is a good sign. In fact, from the way she’s smiling, Evie might tentatively say that she managed to choose exactly the right words.  
  
“I as well, Miss Frye.”  
   
[---]  
   
Evie goes back to the train for the night, but she can’t sleep.  
  
Well, it’s not so much that she _can’t_ so much as it is that every time she manages to sleep, she’s awakened after a few minutes of… Confusing dreams.  
  
Dreams where Pearl is doing more than just touching her arm.  
  
It’s not as though Evie hasn’t thought about it before. When one lives by a Creed where ‘Everything is Permitted’, it opens one’s mind up to possibilities that may otherwise have been prohibited by conventional morality. Eve had had her thoughts about some men, certainly (Mr. Green is one of them), but there’s always been a sort of burning curiosity as to what exactly sexual intercourse with a member of the same sex might be like, should she be bold enough to venture it.  
  
And at the moment, there’s nothing stopping her from imagining it.  
  
It’s easy enough to picture what Pearl looks like under her dress, since she wore such a form-fitting dress to their little meeting. Evie slides a hand under her nightclothes and visualizes soft curves, large breasts, and a hot mouth.  
  
Evie rubs her thumbs in slow circles and imagines Pearl hovering over her, their skin not quite touching, her breath ticking Evie’s cheek. “I think I might enjoy this, Miss Frye,” She says, before moving her mouth to Evie’s chin, then along her neck, then down to her breasts.  
  
Evie shivers and kicks the blankets away, spreads her legs as wide as they’ll go as her fingers on one hand rub harder, and the other comes up to rub circles around her nipple. She finds herself getting wetter at the fantasy of Pearl’s lips on her breast and her fingers probing between Evie’s legs.  
  
“Aren’t you a pretty one?” This time it’s whispered into Evie’s collarbone, body pressed flush into the one below hers-  
  
Evie comes quicker than she thought she would, squeezing her thighs together around her arm. She breathes heavily as the high wears off, and it’s only when she’s not panting anymore that she feels safe taking her other hand away from her mouth. Her body turns to mush, sinking into the bed and sheets in utter relaxation. That was, arguably, one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever had.  
  
It occurs to Evie that, if she’s read Pearl correctly, some version of that fantasy may come to pass at some point in the reasonably near future. She could, within the next few weeks, find herself in bed with another woman; a very attractive one, at that.  
  
And if her imagination is anything to go by, it may be fantastic.  
   
-End


End file.
